Be Careful What You Wish For
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: A "what if" scenario - What if a certain someone had taken the 'Revenge Request Website' seriously? What if it resulted in a web of tangled events that could ultimately lead our heroes to fall before the end of the world?


**Summary :** A "what if" scenario - What if a certain someone had taken the 'Revenge Request Website' seriously? What if it resulted in a web of tangled events that could ultimately lead our heroes to fall before the arrival of the end of the world?

**Genre : **Angst, Friendship

**Characters :** [Mitsuru K., Akihiko S.] Yukari T., Minato A.

**Rating :** Rated T for mature language and descriptions of violence.

**Author's Note**

Canon until 7/28 of Persona 3 PSP- the date that our protagonists learn of the 'Revenge Request Website'. Divergences from that date onwards. Thank you for your understanding.

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

**The Girl Who Wasn't Careful With What She Wished For**

**Prologue – The End of All Things**

**Dark Hour**

**Tuesday 7 / 28**

_This can't be the end._

I could feel my life slipping out of my grasp as the darkness fell in from the edges of my eyes. I could feel the blood- my blood- leaving the wound in my chest with every slow heartbeat that managed to keep me alive, at least for another moment longer.

**"It is too bad my hand was forced,"** My attacker, a long-haired, shirtless man with an ornate tattoo drawn on his shoulder in purple ink, the man who had shot me after appearing so suddenly, as though from the shadows themselves, spoke in his eerily calm, frighteningly quiet voice. **"I would so have loved to meet you in combat... Instead, here you are; laying broken at my feet, your scarlet lifeline bleeding into the dirt- ah, your scent is so intoxicating... Floral, almost... I cannot bear how much of a waste this truly is."**

A worn boot nudged me, and even that, the sickeningly gentle, pitying movement, sent jolts of agony shoot through my body. I bit down and made it my mission not to utter a sound- and to my relief, no sound made it passed my lips; any attempt died instantly in my throat as my lungs continued desperately to keep my mind and body supplied with air.

**"I expected so much of you,"** He continued almost reverently, as though my pain had not registered in his mind, so clouded by the scent of my blood, **"I watched you for so long during nights just light this one, and as I watched, I simply could not wait to sink my bullets into your perfect skin, and watch you bleed and beg me for my mercy..."**

Disgust welled inside of me, and I bit back- weakly, I admit- but I did manage a single word, full of every bit of loathing and pride I could muster.

_"Never."_

My long-haired, blond attacker answered with a chilling smirk. Despite myself, my body gave a violent shiver at the sight of that terrifying twitch of his lips.

**"I could break you in a mere moments' time,"** My long-haired attacker said, conversationally, as though he and I were simply discussing the finer points of quantum physics, **"I could show you the true meaning of pain, of fear, of hopelessness; you would not last under my ministrations- not you, nor any of your pitiful group of non-believers, your group of children playing hero with misguided intentions of saving the world."**

Before I could even think of a reply, he knelt and plucked my silver Revoker from its holster at my side. Slightly stained in scarlet, it shone in the light of the huge moon behind him. He scrutinized it with almost pitying eyes, as he continued speaking, tsking, **"To think I would have spared your group of children their lives, had they not become so... Bothersome. They were like flies- they were tolerated until they grow annoying, and then they are swatted and stepped on like the tiny, insignificant insects that they really are."**

I managed to speak, though it came out as a weak gasp as I attempted to move, attempts that ended when I realized I had not the strength left to even lift up my head to face my attacker. I asked the question I had asked him when he first appeared from the shadows of the street leading from Tartarus, where I had just come from on a simple and routine surveillance mission.

_"Who are you?"_

**"Who am I?" **He repeated my question to her, slowly, as though he were speaking to a young child who needed to be taught the simple ways of the world. **"I am many things, do you not see that?... But tonight, I am a hired hand. A certain someone paid handsomely for this... And here I am, upholding my end of the bargain."** He then placed his hand over his chest, and bowed mockingly. **"My name is Sakaki Takaya."**

I felt him stir from somewhere above me, and then, without warning, the worst pain I had ever experienced was suddenly upon me as he rose his foot and stepped on me, just as he had spoken of killing insects that were beneath him. I gasped at the sudden agony, but I could not escape as he pulled the weapon that had previously injured me from its holster and back into his steady hand. He had no remorse for the pain he was causing me- in fact, he was smirking as I desperately attempted, to no avail, to throw him off of me.

**"...My end of the bargain is complete,"** Sakaki whispered, so tenderly that one would think he had not just shot me, and not planning on leaving me here to die in the street, **"Whether or not you die now, is your choice... However, I think I should warn you; so hear me, and hear me well; should you survive this, our first encounter, I am sure we will meet again. If that should come to pass, I will not hesitate to cut you down, to swat you like the fool fly you are- and I swear before Nyx itself, that end will not be as merciful as the one you could now escape to. Remember that if you wish to avoid an agonizing end."**

The pressure on my chest faded, and, with a final, lingering, golden-eyed glance, I was alone in the street, with only my fading heartbeats and the scent of blood to remind me that I was still alive- at least, for another moment longer. One thought lingered in my mind, though, and, months later, after this whole web behind this night had been revealed and untangled, the wounds of betrayal finally healed, I would look on this moment again and realize that the thought I had then was keeping me from Death's embrace.

**::0:: (-0-) ::0::**


End file.
